


we're alright (we're alright)

by moffwithhishead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, silver linings playbook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean looks down at their hands as they're walking across the lobby towards the check-in desk. "What's this?" </p><p>Cas looks down after a beat at their hands with the fingers intertwined and frowns, "This? I thought you were doing this."</p><p>"I'm not doing this," Dean replies quickly. There's a beat of silence before he shrugs and squeezes Cas' hand gently, "Oh well. We're doing that dance thing so I guess this is normal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're alright (we're alright)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this because I turned on the end of the Silver Linings Playbook and the scene where Pat looks at their hands and says that made me go, "Hey, Mackenzie. You know that AU of this you've been wanting? You should write something for it. Right now." 
> 
> Thanks, whatever force decides to motivate me to write at the most inconvenient times. Merry Christmas to you too.

> silver linings playbook thing bc I've wanted it for forever. sue me, bradley cooper.

Dean looks down at their hands as they're walking across the lobby towards the check-in desk. "What's this?" 

Cas looks down after a beat at their hands with the fingers intertwined and frowns, "This? I thought you were doing this."

"I'm not doing this," Dean replies quickly. There's a beat of silence before he shrugs and squeezes Cas' hand gently, "Oh well. We're doing that dance thing so I guess this is normal." 

His heart is so not stuttering in his chest when Cas squeezes his hand back and just moves closer to him. The letter in his coat pocket feels like it weights one thousand pounds with the weight of what he's left unsaid still. 

Cas leaves him to check them in by himself and Dean can't stop grinning like an idiot because he knows, as soon as they're done - no matter how bad they are - he's going to do it. He's going to tell Cas he knows about the letters, about everything, and that he thinks he may have accidentally fallen in love with him that first day that Cas scared the shit out of him during his morning run. 

He smiles at the woman at the table and cheerfully greets, "Happy holidays. You guys having a good night?" 

She gives him an odd look but smiles and hands him their paperwork. He's too excited to let anyone bring him down tonight. 

When he finds Cas, he's drinking at the bar in the ballroom talking to this dude in a suit. He's a little bit drunk, but not drunk enough that they can't dance, and he pulls the other man off of the chair.

"C'mon buddy, we're up next!" 

Castiel grumbles but lets Dean pull him towards the dance floor and reluctantly takes his coat off when it's time. 

When they're on the floor and the music starts, Dean feels his heart leap into his throat. Cas looks stunning in the lighting they've set for the dance floor and not for the first time since he figured everything out, he cannot believe someone like Cas could ever love someone like him. 

Cas gives him a nervous smile before their first step.

Dean is in love.

\------------------------

The dance goes well, all things considering. The catch was a flop (no pun intended) but they never really expected to nail that one.

When they get their score and everyone's celebrating, Dean takes a moment to hug Bobby before immediately zeroing in on Cas. He's hugging Anna and her husband. Lisa's there too, right next to them, but Dean can't keep his eyes off of Cas. 

He goes over and pulls the other man into a hug, tucking his face against his neck for a moment.

Cas laughs disbelievingly and says just loud enough for Dean to hear, "I can't believe it. I'm so  _proud_  of you, Dean." 

When he opens his mouth to reply he sees Lisa and Anna walking towards the exit for the ballroom. If he's going to do this now and give Lisa her letter, he needs to work fast. He gives Cas a kiss on the cheek without thinking and hurries over to Lisa before she has a chance to leave.

It's a little weird talking to Lisa now but she's as warm and sweet as ever.

Dean hates smalltalk though, always has, so he leans in and whispers that he has the divorce papers back at the house whenever she wants to come by and grab them. He might tell her about Cas, because he's in love and he wants to.

She smiles softly and kisses his cheek, "I'm glad you're happy, Dean. You deserve it." Dean smiles and squeezes her hand before watching her walk out with Anna.

When he turns around to look for Cas, the other man is gone. He jogs over to Bobby, "Hey, where'd Cas go?" 

"He left," the older man sounds solemn. If this were a movie there would probably be a speech, even a line or two meant to encourage Dean, but Bobby just claps a hand on his shoulder and squeezes.

"Go get him." 

\-----------------

Dean jogs out of the hotel and asks the car attendant if he saw a tall man with messy dark brown hair and a ridiculous suit come running by in a trench coat. The kid points him down the sidewalk where Dean can just make out Cas' coat about to turn down a street.

"Cas!" He so did not wear the right shoes for chases; "Wait!" 

Cas looks back at him for half a second before starting to run faster. 

They're both in dress shoes though, and it kinda hurts for either one of them to try and run fast, so Dean catches up. He grabs Cas' arm as gently as he can, not wanting to hurt him. 

He wishes he was more surprised by Cas' reaction. 

" _ **Dean**_." He whirls around and the tears in his eyes are obvious, the emotional strain in his voice painful, "Please just..." Castiel takes a step away from Dean, takes a breath, "Leave me alone for now,  _please_." 

Dean sighs, "Wait, okay? I just - I have one more letter for you." He pulls it out of his pocket and smiles hopefully at Cas.

The other man levels him with an unimpressed glare of death before saying lowly, in his 'I'm about to murder you' voice, "What the  _ **fuck**_  do you think you're doing, Dean Winchester?" He tries to hit the letter out of Dean's hand, "Give it to her yourself, you asshole." 

To most people, Cas would look maybe a little bit heartbroken, definitely upset. But Dean knows that this is Cas about ten minutes and two wrong sentences away from screaming and trying to goad Dean into a real fight.

He sighs a little bit and takes a step back, "Just - just please read it, okay? And if you don't like it - you don't ever have to see me again, Cas. I swear to god." 

It's quiet for a few minutes as Cas appears to be thinking about it before he sighs tiredly and steals the letter from Dean. He grumbles as he rips it open, "This is so fucked up. I can't believe..."

"Yeah yeah, it's fucked up, I'm a dick," Dean mumbles and shoves his hands in his pockets. He ignores the glare Cas gives him for that and says more sincerely, "Just read it, okay?" 

When Cas gets the letter open it takes him another second to actually pull the piece of paper out. He unfolds it before sighing, "Dear Cas -"

He blinks for a moment before looking up at Dean, surprised. 

Dean just smiles at him calmly and nods a little bit.

Castiel takes a breath and then reads some more, "I know you wrote the letters."

Dean notes with no small feeling of satisfaction, that Cas' cheeks do turn a little pink at the realization that he's been caught in a lie that's been going on for months. 

They both end up saying the next line at the same time.

"The only way you could beat my crazy was by doing something crazy yourself."

He can't wait for Cas to read the rest of the letter so Dean gently sets a hand on top of the other man's.

" _ **Thank you**_." Dean sounds a little more insistent than he'd intended. " _ **I love you**_." 

Even he can hear Cas' sharp intake of breath over the traffic behind them.

"I knew it the moment I met you. I'm sorry it took so long for me to catch up." He swallows around the small lump in his throat and says somewhat helplessly, "I just got stuck." 

After a moment he adds the very last line of the letter, "Dean." 

Castiel's lips quirk up in a small smile at that and Dean grins, fortified, "I wrote that a week ago." 

"You wrote that a week ago?" Cas asks somewhat disbelievingly. 

He grins a little bit and nods, "Yes I did." 

Castiel just stares at him for a solid minute before he blurts out, "You let me lie to you for  _ **a week**_??" 

Dean's cheeks turn a little bit pink and he brings a hand up to rub the back of his neck, "I was trying to be romantic, okay?" 

It seems to be the right thing to say because he catches a brief flash of one of Cas' smiles before his hand is covering it. Castiel takes a moment to catch his breath before flashing his eyes up to Dean and asking almost hesitantly, "You - you love  _ **me**_?"

"Yes," he answers without a second's hesitation, "I do." 

They stand there like that on a cold night in Philadelphia in December for what could be minutes or hours, neither one of them would be able to tell you. 

Dean's smiling though, he can feel the dumb smile on his face, and he knows that he made the right decision. 

"Okay," is all Castiel says before he steps forward and pulls Dean into a kiss.

He can feel the letter he wrote Cas against the back of his shirt where his arms are wrapped around him and it just makes him pull Cas deeper into the kiss. 

It's perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Please don't sue me, @ anyone associated with the movie. I am a poor 21 year old who isn't even in college at the moment. I have nothing to give but what is left of my hopes and dreams and maybe a couple packs of gum.


End file.
